Iris
by KNICTT
Summary: Ethan Nakamura and Drew Tanaka together against the world of gods and monsters. First in the Hope Series.


August 1st

11: 11: 11 PM

* * *

Twelve-year-old Ethan climbed over the mamoth of a fence and hopped down.

He wrinkled his nose, the alleyway's smell was pungent.

He absentmindedly wiped his hands on his grimy jacket, bloodshot eyes searching for an exit.

He slowly realized there was only one, and it was currently being blocked by a woman in a red coat.

She pushed out of her slouch on the alley wall, heeled boots clicking as she came to a stop before his crouching form.

"Stand up." She said.

Ethan stood up slowly, eyeing the woman warily.

'Most monsters aren't this subtle.' He thought.

She let out a laugh that could be likened to that of a donkey.

"Call me... Nem. I can grant you something you want."

"What'd you have in mind... Nem?" Ethan said stomach growling loudly.

She sucked her teeth muttering something insulting under her breath.

"You wish to be able to balance the world," She said.

"Yes," Ethan breathed

The woman smiled satisfied.

Suddenly, she gripped Ethan's face tightly, ignoring his flailing she kissed his left eye.

Abruptly, she let go grinning maniacally.

He fell to the floor screaming, clutching the empty space where his eye once was.

She placed a hand on his warm forehead forcing him to sleep.

"You truly are my son," Nem said.

She dropped an eye patch next to his prone body and walked away heels clicking on the cobbled ground.

* * *

August 2nd

4: 59:07 AM

* * *

A dark haired asian girl looked down at Ethan's slumbering form.

She crouched down making sure that he was actually asleep and not just another monster in disguise.

She stifled a gasp when when she noticed the boy's left eye was concaved.

Drew grabbed the eye patch lying next to him and fastened it for him.

Making a decison, she smirked to herself.

Drew stomped mercilessly on Ethan's hand, who simply groaned and rolled over.

She sighed making to leave him in the filthy alley before turning back.

She frowned, mentally imaging their positions switched.

Drew pulled the boy into an upright position.

Throwing one arm over his shoulders and sliding one around his waist.

She attempted to stand almost tipping over-despite the boy being slim he had at least one foot on her- she stabilized them grabbing on the alley wall for support.

Slowly, she began stumbling with the boy in tow to her safe house

* * *

August 2nd

5:15:32 AM

* * *

Drew layed Ethan down on the sole mattress in her apartment. She panted, soaked in sweat and collapsed right next to him; out like a light.

* * *

August 2nd

10:45:38

* * *

Ethan woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling.

Recalling the events from last night, frantic hands went to his left eye.

There wasn't anything there but an eyelid. He let out a sob, this wasn't what he wanted.

He was going to be free monster chow now. Taking a break from his mental breakdown he looked down and noticed a sleeping face

It was a little girl. With her dark hair mussed and drool coating her pillow.

Feeling someone watching her she meet his gaze with bleary eyes.

"Hi," he said. "Where are we? Why is my hand red and throbbing?"

She rolled her eyes.

"My safe house. You're lucky I dragged your sorry butt here. Otherwise with the way you were knocked out you would have a nice tasty side dish for the monsters."

Ethan figured the pain in his hand came from her most likely dropping him on the way here.

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips. "How did you know I could see the monsters?"

Drew went quiet eyes flitting across the room.

"I see you fighting them sometimes... with your sword."

He smiled glancing around the room. It was small and white with two doors he assumed were the bathroom and exit respectively. There was also a small kitchen area but the mattress was the only piece of furniture in sight.

While Ethan studied his surroundings, Drew studied him.

He was a slim asian boy with dark hair and a dark eye. He had freckles lightly sprinkled over his cheekbones.

She estimated he was about thirteen years old.

"I'm Ethan. I turned twelve last night and got a hell of a birthday present." He said wryly.

"I'm Drew. I was a year off from guessing your correct age and I'm ten years old today." She smiled

Ethan looked her over stifling a grin when observing he noticed the gap she had between her two front teeth.

He also noticed she had short hair and dark eyes which were smudged with pink mascara.

He snorted.

"Happy Birthday," he said. "Sorry i didn't get you anything."

He rolled out of bed leaving Drew in the center of the queen size bed.

He found the correct door and glanced back.

She looked small and pathetic all alone.

He sighed resigned to his next course of action.

"Hey, Drew... four eyes... well three eyes are better than one. Wanna come with me?" He said.

She nodded grinning. She grabbed her yellow book bag and his hand following him out the door.

* * *

August 2nd

11:11:11 AM


End file.
